Individuals involved in a cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) course are taught how to perform basic chest compressions. However, during a real resuscitation experience one may need to perform compressions such that the costal cartilages in the ribs separate to allow for appropriate massage of the heart to circulate the oxygenated blood. For example, the American Heart Association (AHA) guidelines recommend compression depths of 1.5 to 2 inches, and compressions at this depth may cause the costal cartilages to separate. The present invention features a heart compression simulation device, which simulates the sensation of shearing/tearing the costal cartilages in the ribs during chest compressions (along with the possibility of breaking ribs in the elderly). The device may be used for the Hands-Only™ method of cardiopulmonary resuscitation of the AHA. The device can help teach proper chest compressions (which can help save lives), and can also help lessen an individual's fear of such an experience. The device (when used in a mannequin) can also provide accurate heart compression resistance. The device can calculate compressions with a compression counter, which can be used for evaluation of an individual's compression rate and depth.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.